Waiting for You
by sasuvonke
Summary: “This might come as a shock to you, but I’m going to say it anyway.” He took a big breathe and then exhaled. “I want you to marry me.”


Disclaimer: All the characters used in this fiction is owned by J.K. Rowling. Bare with me here!

It was our first year and we used to sit together in class. Not talking to each other, just minding our own business. Except for occasional reasons like if one of our classmates in front would tell us jokes, we would laugh and sometimes even exchange a few words.

But overtime, we became closer and eventually became friends. It was about half through the year when we went back to square one again. It was the time when we finally realized who we are and where we really belong. He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor.

I value our friendship very much especially our bond mind you, even though he's a Slytherin. After that moment, we seem to ignore each other and the year after, our friends started to fight. Sometimes, we even catch each other's eyes, and I know that he knows that he still sees that spark of friendship.

As the years pass by, I was beginning to doubt that we would still be friends or even come as close as to saying 'Hi' to each other. There was even this incident when I had to punch him in the face for what he said. My friends cheered, but he could totally see it in my eyes that I regretted it.

It wasn't until our last year in Hogwarts when we finally drifted apart. We only saw each other once during the war and that was the last I saw him.

It's been two years since graduation and everyone got over the war. Almost all my friends got married, the ones who are left to marry. No news regarding Draco, I'm still my old bookish self, single and probably lonely.

Friends who care enough for me set me up on blind dates which are all rejected. I'm still yearning for the friendship that we used to share. Now I'm here sitting all alone in my living room in front of the fireplace. I had my legs crossed. I was about to drift to sleep when I heard the doorbell rang.

I got up quickly as if someone electrocuted me. I hastily made my way to the door as I started to fix my hair or at least tried to make myself look presentable. I grabbed the doorknob not even bothering to look through the peep hole, as I twist it open. When I saw him, I thought I was dreaming.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Oh. What… what are you doing here?" She asked, pinching herself whether this is a dream or not.

"You don't want me here?" He asked wittingly.

"No, it's not as if I don't want you here. It's just that what are you doing here?" She looked back in her apartment. "Are you lost?"

"No," He started to hesitate. "Actually, I came here for you." He simply uttered out.

I was paralyzed. I couldn't move or even say anything. I didn't know what to do.

"Me?" I raised my eyebrow. "Do you want something?"

"Can we talk?" He rubbed his hands as the wind grew colder.

"Let's go inside." She invited him in.

She headed straight for the kitchen as he made his way into the living room.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee or tea?" She called from the kitchen. Clinking of glasses or mugs can be heard.

"Tea would be lovely, thanks." He gave a soft reply.

She came back after a moment or two carrying two tea cups. She gave one to him as she cupped her tea cup in her hands. After a sip, he placed down the cup in the coffee table and started to open his mouth trying to say something.

"Are you going to tell me something?" She asked.

"This might come as a shock to you, but I'm going to say it anyway." He took a big breathe and then exhaled. "I want you to marry me."

Her eyes went wide as she almost spat her tea into his face. She coughed and then placed her cup down at the table.

"What did you just say?" She stuttered. "Did I hear you right?" Her voice much louder and clear.

"Yeah." He said in a simple tone, as if it was the most normal question in the world.

"What? Why?" She started to pace in her living room. "Are you alright? Are you into drugs?"

"I'm fine, and no. I'm not into drugs." He said as he lay back on the couch.

"Then why do you want me to marry you?" She started chewing on her fingernails of her left hand. "Surely it's not because you love me, right?" She wanted him to say yes, but it would defy all the laws of science.

"And what makes you think that I don't love you?" He finally stood up and faced her, his tone filled with amusement with a slight dash of hurt.

"Do you actually know what you are saying? Do you hear what you say?" She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I am completely sane!" He softly grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I said I want you to marry me. Why? Because I love you! I've loved you since first year! Is that so hard to understand?" His tone was soft and caring as he finished speaking.

"Why now?" She said barely a whisper.

He let go of her shoulders and let his own droop. He was looking down on the floor at his brand new trainers from Addidas which is now covered in melted snow. It was silent and he could feel the uncertainties within them, he could also feel that she was thinking and looking past through him.

"I thought you never felt the same." He whispered as he stared straight into her eyes. "I just took the risk to tell you, what do I have to lose? I don't give a damn about pride anymore, not like the way I used to when we were in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but why now?" She repeated her question.

"I can't handle the pain." His voice cracking. "I can't handle being alive every single day without you to share it with." He went close to her, faces barely inches apart. His hands dangling on his side. "I love you."

She looked up at him with a stray tear from her right eye. She had her hands in her jeans pocket so he wouldn't see them shaking.

"You have no idea how much pain I went through to get over you." She softly hissed as another tear fell. "Heaven knows I wanted you so badly but I knew that I could never have you, so I gave up. But I never gave up thinking about you every single day. I was always thinking and wondering whether you're alive or dead. Wondering if you were okay." Their forehead touched, leaning against each other. "I love you." With that said, he cupped her hands as he rubbed his thumb to wipe the tears from her face.

She looked up to find him staring seriously at her. She arched a brow but he gave her a light kiss instead. He took her hands in his as he knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He kissed her hand as he gazed up at her.

"Now?" She looked away.

"Yeah, I mean after a couple of months." He looked at her skeptically.

"Of course I will, but let's not rush it. We've been apart for more or less than eight years, we don't know each other like we used to." She sat down to his level and gave him a soft kiss on he lips.

"Alright, whenever you're ready." He agreed absent mindedly as he deepened the kiss.

They started to feel each other, exploring for the very first time. She opened her mouth as he expertly slid his tongue inside. Touching, moving, feeling each other as they moved in rhythm. He slid his hand underneath her sweatshirt and felt her warm soft skin. He felt her shiver from his touch. To make things more interesting, he laid them down the carpeted floor. He was on his hands and knees staring down at her.

They paused for a moment. Staring at each other as the intensity of their need for each other grew. He grinned down at her as he traced her jaw line with the back of his hand. He closed the gap with a light kiss on her forehead, down the bridge of her nose then finally, his lips met hers. She had her hands occupied with his soft blonde hair.

"Hermione," He called out her name for the first time in eight years.

"Draco," She said as she felt her tear roll down from her eyelids.

"I want you." He simply said.

"And I need you." She said with a moan.

They've been making out for more than thirty minutes. They were still on the floor with her head on his lean chest with his arms around her.

"I thought that this day would never come." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, me too." She kissed his jaw as she heard him moan.

"You should rest, it's nearly midnight." He stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"I was planning on staying here and probably get to jump your bones. But hey," He shrugged his shoulders and left his sentence unfinished.

"Alright, you can stay here." She chuckled. "Especially that second part, the part where you jump my bones?" She had a very seductive smile.

"Yeah, that's my favorite part." He smirked.

Author's Note: Hey, you finished it! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and flames are welcome!


End file.
